


Trying

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau, could you try not to die so much?





	Trying

“You ever gonna get tired of patching me up?” Beau asked, holding her arm out for Caduceus to heal her broken bone. It started out bending in a way that it definitely wasn’t meant to and she watched as it glowed and started to right itself. She was pretty sure she’d never get tired of watching magic fix people.

Caduceus chuckled. “No, I don’t believe so. Though, you do get hurt quite often, I imagine it will get fairly monotonous at some point in the future.”

She smirked but shrugged as the magic came to a stop and her arm was completely healed. She turned her arm over and flexed her fingers. She formed a fist and started punching an invisible enemy in front of her. “Perfect as always, Ducie, thank you.”

“Maybe,” he started. He paused when she stood up but she waited there to listen to him instead of going to the campfire to join their friends. He could hear their laughter from here and he, himself, was anxious to join them but there was something he needed to say. “Maybe you should consider for a moment why you get hurt so often.”

She looked confused. “We all get hurt, it’s a hazard of our lifestyle. We knew what we were getting into.”

“Beau, it’s different and you know it. The others come back with cuts and burns and the occasional jammed finger. When was the last time we completed a mission without having to stop and heal one of your broken bones or a gash in your side?”

“What exactly are you saying? This is my job, I’m the damage magnet so that the others can kick some ass. You want me to, what? Stop? Let Jester tank a fight or two? Or Caleb?”

The firbolg sighed and got to his feet, towering over her. “No. But sometimes… Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority. You have to mitigate damage so that you’re able to walk away from fights instead of having to be carried. That’s all I’m asking.”

She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but paused. She cleared her throat after a few moments of thought. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I know how it sounds and I know that it’s worrying but I literally cannot think of another way to phrase it. I don’t think of myself as a priority. I don’t want to die or anything but if it ever came down to me or the group, I’d pick the group. That’s not something you’re going to talk me out of.”

Caduceus sighed but nodded. “I understand. Could you just… try?”

“Fine. I will try not to die. Happy?” She turned and started towards the fire.


End file.
